The present disclosure generally relates to head-mounted displays (HMDs), and specifically to a malleable facial interface for HMDs.
Virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR), or mixed reality (MR) provide a simulated environment created by computer technology and presented to a user, such as through an HMD. The HMD may include a rigid body (enclosure) that has a display panel that presents visual data to a user wearing the HMD. The HMD may be attached to the user's head using various straps and other attachment mechanisms. An open side of the rigid body faces the user's face and eyes when the HMD is worn on the user's head. Typically a facial interface sits between the open side of the rigid body of the HMD and the user's face. This facial interface may be made of a semi-rigid or soft material, such as foam, and is shaped with the contour of a user's face, and in particular with the shape of the user's face at the points at which the facial interface makes contact. However, the sizes of people's heads vary greatly based on age, gender, build, and so on. A facial interface that contours to the shape of one person's face may fit uncomfortably on another person's face. Thus, an improved facial interface for HMDs is desired.